


A Surprise for the General

by fisherford40



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisherford40/pseuds/fisherford40
Summary: Written as a gift for wishfulfanficig during the HanLeia Secret Santa exchange 2017. Short little TFA fix-it oneshot.





	A Surprise for the General

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishfulfanficing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfanficing/gifts).



> This is not beta’d, but I hope you enjoy my first try writing Han and Leia! Sending you lots of love, wishful! Thank you to Dee (thecarrisonfiles) for the plot bunny of Poe being the rescuer!

Her hand made contact with the younger man’s face as she stood facing him after the commotion from the Millenium Falcon returning had died down and he’d run up to her in a hurry. “Dameron! Why did you follow them? I told you to stay here!” General Leia Organa groused tiredly. 

“General, I-“ Poe tried to break in. 

Leia continued with a sigh, her eyes showing her worry. “Are you alright? Are you hurt? You should get to medical just in case,” she advised in a motherly fashion. 

“General Organa, there’s s-“ the younger man tried again, but was stopped abruptly when Leia pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re alright. I can’t take anymore loss,” she choked out. Poe held her just as tightly, knowing she needed comforting, but also wishing she’d just let him speak. “Don’t ever disobey me again,” Leia ordered, gaining control of herself again as she pulled out of the hug. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Poe responded, sighing when she immediately turned away and began giving commands, resuming her role as leader. “Leia,” He said firmly, hoping the use of her first name would get her attention. 

Leia turned, an eyebrow arched. “Yes, Poe?”

“Could you come with me for a minute?” he requested. 

“Poe, I’m sorry. I don’t really have time. We need to make plans, plan an escape incase they find us,” she rattled off. 

“Leia,” Poe said again, voice firm this time, hoping to convey his severity. “I really think you will want to see this,” he insisted.

Leia sighed and nodded. “Alright. I can spare a few minutes, but that’s it. Where are we going?” she wondered. 

“Medical,” he responded, already walking in that direction. “You need to know before it spreads around the base. You know how no one can keep their mouth shut,” he smirked. 

“Know what?” Leia frowned, confused. Poe only took her hand gently and tugged her along to medical. 

“You might be glad I went after them,” he told her as they entered the medical area. They passed Finn, who had immediately been put into a bacta treatment. Leia thought a silent prayer that the young man would be okay, but didn’t have time to dwell as Poe drug her further in to an area sectioned off by curtains. 

“What?” she whispered, her grip on his hand tightening. Already she began to feel him, to feel his presence as she always could. She reached out through the Force and stumbled backward as her feeling was confirmed. There was the Force signature of her husband which she knew so well after all these years. It was very faint, but it was there, and Leia was shocked. “That’s not possible,” she breathed, looking at Poe. “I felt-“ she choked out, tears stinging her eyes as she remembered the overwhelming pain and loss she’d felt in the moment she’d thought his life had been taken. 

Poe shrugged. “I was in the right place at the right time,” he smirked softly. “Came back immediately and got him hooked up. Just hope it will work,” he said solemnly. 

Leia swallowed hard, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn’t hold in her emotions anymore. “Thank you, Poe,” she rasped. 

He nodded. “Go on. I’ll stand here and make sure no one disturbs you for a few minutes, alright?” he offered.

Leia nodded, forever indebted to the young man, and took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself. She lifted a shaky hand and pulled the curtain aside, stepping in quickly. There was her husband, looking the same as Finn, but worse. She couldn’t hold in the sob that tore from her lips at the sight. She rushed to his side and very carefully took hold of his hand. “Oh, Han,” she cried. “I’m so sorry. I love you. Please come back to me.” 

***

Weeks passed and General Leia Organa continued to lead the Resistance with the same fire she always had. However, those who knew her best could see the complete and utter exhaustion hidden underneath her fiery spirit. The entire base was aware of Han’s condition now, and Leia was trying her hardest not to slack in her leadership as she worried for her husband. His body had healed some in the weeks since the incident, but he still had not woken up.

At the end of another long day, the weary General found herself yet again at her husband’s bedside where she’d kept vigil every night. The medics had eventually brought her a cot to sleep on, insisting it was unhealthy for her to sleep in the chair. She had taken to pushing it up against his bed so she could hold his hand as she slept. 

“Goodnight, Chewie,” she murmured softly, hugging the Wookie who stayed with Han during the portions of the day where she couldn’t be there. Chewie growled a goodnight in return and left husband and wife alone. 

Leia sighed as she settled on the cot and took his hand. She played with his fingers as she recounted what happened during the day, something she’d done every day just to have something to talk to him about. She squeezed his hand gently when she’d finished. “Oh, Han,” she whispered. “I wish you’d wake up. I miss you so much. I need you. I can’t be away from you anymore. I need you here with me. I love you so much,” she sniffled, crying softly. She kissed his fingers and curled on the edge of the cot, holding his hand between her breasts close to her heart as she closed her eyes to sleep. 

A few hours later, Leia’s eyes shot open quickly. She frowned, confused, until she felt it again. A soft squeeze to her breast. She sat up straight, her husband’s hand now in her lap. A soft chuckle turned into a cough and Leia gasped, tears immediately welling in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. “Han!” she sobbed, grabbing his hand. “Oh, Han! You’re awake!” she choked out, lifting his hand and kissing his fingers over and over. 

Leia carefully lifted the anti-bacterial cranial dome away from his face with her other hand. “I’m here, Han. It’s okay. You’re okay,” she sniffled. Her hand shook as she ever so gently touched her fingers to his cheek. “Oh, Han,” she breathed. 

“Leia,” Han rasped out. “Don’t cry, sweetheart. You know I’ve always hated seeing you cry, especially because of me,” he frowned. “Shhh. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m okay. You’re not getting rid of me that easy,” he smiled his cocky grin, trying to soothe her even through his pain. 

As usual, Leia couldn’t help the laughter that tumbled from her lips. “Oh, I’ve missed you. I thought I’d lost you, Han,” she sniffled. “I can’t lose you. Ever again. I love you more than anything. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” she cried.

“Sweetheart. Leia. Shhhhh,” he breathed, talking slowly from the effort. Han gave her hand a tiny squeeze. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Yes I do!” she exclaimed. “This is my fault! I never should have sent you. I thought I’d lost you. I felt- Han,” she whimpered. 

“Kriff, Leia,” Han choked out, closing his eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry.” He opened his eyes and looked into hers. “I would do anything for you. Anything.” 

Leia swallowed hard. “I know,” she whispered. “I know you would. You nerfherder,” she smirked softly. “My nerfherder,” she breathed. 

“Leia, I want to come home,” Han blurted, trying to make his voice as strong as he could. “I’m your husband. I love you and I want to be with you. I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry we’ve been apart, but I don’t want that anymore. I want you. I want to heal together,” he rushed out. 

Leia smiled as she stroked his cheek, trying to soothe him. “Hmmm. Really? I guess it’s a good thing that’s what I want, too, hotshot,” she grinned. “Han, I’m so glad you’re okay,” she croaked. 

Han smirked tiredly at her. “Really? I’m not quite convinced,” he teased, loving the eyeroll his wife gave him in response. As she leaned over him, he lifted a very shaky hand and cupped her cheek in his palm as they kissed softly, his eyes falling closed. “I love you, Leia,” he breathed as they broke apart. 

“I know,” Leia smiled. She kissed his forehead. “I love you, too. Sleep,” she whispered. Han gripped her hand tightly. “Don’t worry. I’ll be right here,” she promised. “Forever, I’ll always be right here,” she murmured, lowering the dome again to keep him safe. 

As she lay back down, Leia laced their fingers together and kissed his again. She listened to his breathing even out as he fell back asleep. “I love you, Han,” she whispered as she began to fall asleep herself, finally feeling like she could breathe again. General Leia had her husband back, all thanks to Poe’s disobedience. She really liked that kid who reminded her so much of her husband. “Goodnight, my love,” she breathed, slipping into her first night of good sleep since her heart had broken in two.


End file.
